


Cartman farted

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: South Park
Genre: Farting, Gen, KFC, Whining, cartman gets grounded, entitlement, farts kill car engines, spoiled brats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 21:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: It's all he's good at besides getting stuff stuck up his ass.





	Cartman farted

Cartman stood in the middle of the street farting and not getting run over because his farts were so bad they made car engines die.

"AY! LISTEN TO MAH AUTHORITAH! PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"

"Eric get your stupid ass back inside for the last time we're not turning the basement into your own private KFC," said his mom.

"BUT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHM" Cartman whined, and the whine was so loud it broke a window and Cartman got grounded.


End file.
